lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Florine McCarty
' Florine McCarty' is the daughter of Charles, and Kerelli McCarty making her a member of House McCarty. Florine McCarty has two siblings in the form of Emmett, and Boson McCarty of which her brother Boson is the leader of the growing forces of House McCarty, and her brother Emmett is one of the most influencial members of the entire Kingdom of Lucerne and one of the best friends of king William Lovie III. Florine McCarty was betrothed to Dalden Gurse of whom was a close friend of her brother Boson of whom was honest with his sister about how Dalden loved Marcel and would never truly be hers. Florine McCarty was as a young girl constantly striving to become more then the pathetic farmers daughter that she was. In this way she would use her brother Emmett's growing privalege to expand her knowledge base through the use of the many books and tools that he was able to provide for her. These things and this effort would allow the already intelligent Florine McCarty to become something more then just the farmers daughter that she might have been. As her brother gained so much influence that he was knighted and thus facilitated the creation of House McCarty she became one of the main members of the growing leadership and infrastructure of the House. As Emmett, and Boson were busy with their new role with the kingdom during this time Charles would be mainly assisted in the expansion of Neuin and especially the founding of Neuin Hold by his daughter Florine McCarty of whom was of immense assistence during this time. History Early History Florine McCarty was as a young girl constantly striving to become more then the pathetic farmers daughter that she was. In this way she would use her brother Emmett's growing privalege to expand her knowledge base through the use of the many books and tools that he was able to provide for her. These things and this effort would allow the already intelligent Florine McCarty to become something more then just the farmers daughter that she might have been. As her brother gained so much influence that he was knighted and thus facilitated the creation of House McCarty she became one of the main members of the growing leadership and infrastructure of the House. Expansion of Neuin Charles McCarty would be made a lord of a new province north of Skane following the rise of William Lovie III. to the King of Lucerne and this led to him being given a significant amount of money of which he and Emmett used to expand themselves within their province of Neuin. As Emmett, and Boson were busy with their new role with the kingdom during this time Charles would be mainly assisted in the expansion of Neuin and especially the founding of Neuin Hold by his daughter Florine McCarty of whom was of immense assistence during this time. 'Return of Riley Scott' William travel to Forks on their way back to Lucerne from Fairmarket. On the boat ride back after a long talk with Morrigan, she takes matters into her own hands and finally reveals to William that she wants him in what ever way she can have him, and despite his marriage he sleeps with Leven. Arriving in Forks they are met on the docks by Charles Swan of whom they talk with for a time, but this ends when Riley Scott arrives alone on horseback, and wishes to return with them to Lucerne for a time. Riley reveals to him that Dan Scott is conspiring to make him and heir and he loves his family and doesn't want to see them come to harm through the menipulations of Dan Scott. Leven goes with William as he talks with Riley, and after Riley leaves with Thomas for a while he tells her that he is amazed at the changes in his son, and as they watch as he spends time with Thomas, and longs to see his three oldest sons become friends. Leven once again talks to Morrigan of whom congratulates her on gaining William in the way she did, and Leven shocked to know Morrigan knew begins to take Morrigan into her confidence revealing the arrangement she offered William and he seemingly agreed to. Family Members Emmett McCarty.jpg|Emmett McCarty - Brother|link=Emmett McCarty Relationships Category:House McCarty Category:People Category:Human Category:Burgundian